


JJ's Nightmare

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Boys Kissing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, Yandere, Yandere Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: JJ accidentally sees something that he can never forget, not even in his dreams...Oneshot/drabble





	JJ's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315960) by Xiaoann. 



Jean Jaques Leroy--JJ for short--was a simple man. I don't mean dumb, but he liked what he liked. He minded his own business for the most part. Why wouldn't he when he was pretty much the greatest out there? Right now he was humming his theme song, and he opened the bathroom door. 

And then he froze. 

The bathroom was not empty. Yuuri Katsuki was backed up against the side of the sink, legs around Viktor Nikiforov's waist, the latter kissing and sucking his neck, his hands on his ass. Yuuri's eyes were open. His met JJ's. What the hell was he supposed to do? Obviously, this was not something he was expecting. 

Yuuri kept his gaze. And then was it his imagination, or did his expression seem to get darker? 

As he had the sense to back out of the bathroom and close the door as silently as he could, JJ resisted the urge to bolt. His expression clearly said: 'If you even look at Viktor for more than a second I'll kill you~'. It was terrifying. 

He would never mess with either of them again, that was for sure. 


End file.
